Giving Up
by BlueSpindle
Summary: Mikan is giving up her love...and she is saying this in front of Natsume! Did mikan really give up? Read to find out! R&R, flames are delicious too *dies again*


**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

_**!!! GIVING UP !!!**_

one shot

-'nekochikka'-

Punya! I'm really glad you guys laughed at my two oneshots: "ONE KISS" and "NATSUME'S BIG SECRET" I really appreciate your reviews! Soo many cuddles for everyone! &gives everyone cuddles&

Oh and please review this fic too! I really love you guys! MWUAH! I really hope you like it... no let me correct that... I really hope you _**LOVE**_ this!

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

It was just an ordinary day at our most favorite academy, but something is worrying out little brunette friend!

:( She was frowning every now and then. She always stares into space.

Something was occupying her mind.

She didn't even shout a "Good Morning" to everyone today:o (how horrible:( poor Mikan-chan!)

She didn't give ... okay ... she didn't TRY to give Hotaru a "good morning" hug.

But Hotaru seems not to care about what is going on with the brunette. She simply said "What a baka." and focused on her new invention.

_During class..._

"Ne Natsume-kun..." Ruka whispered.

"Hn..." (you know what? I think "Hn" means 'honey' :p, just an idiotic and 'pilosopo' interpretation!) Natsume said as he read his manga.

"Don't you think something is weird with Mikan?" Ruka whispered.

"If the baka is acting weird, why should I care?" Natsume said not taking his eyes off his manga. _Come to think of it, she didn't even annoy me today. Pfft! Whatever! I'm sure she'll tell me later._

_During lunch..._

"Oi, polkadots," Natsume called out to Mikan.

"O-oh hi Natsume," Mikan said in a sad voice.

"Pfft, what's wrong now Polkadots?" Natsume said with the kind of tone of tell-me-or-i'll-burn-you-alive tone.

"It's nothing," Mikan said.

"Whatever," Natsume walked away. _That baka. Why should I care anyway? I could just threaten her to spill, but that'll only make it worse... wait, why am I even bothered about it anyway?! WTF Natsume?!_

_After classes..._

Natsume sat on his favorite branch on HIS... I mean ... THEIR favorite sakura tree.

He was reading his favorite manga when he heard someone sit under the tree.

"Oi polka, you didn't think I'd notice," Natsume said his eyes still focused on what he was reading.

"It's personal Natsume-kun," Mikan said.

_Pfft! Personal my ass, she doesn't even know what 'personal' means._ "Polka, you don't even know what 'personal' means," Natsume said.

"Yeah, I know," Mikan said.

_Something IS wrong with her. Usually she would scold me when I say those kind of stuff._

Natsume closed his manga and went down to sit with her.

"Tell me or I'll burn your skirt," Natsume said.

"What? That's all? You're not gonna strangle me or something?" Mikan chuckled.

_Nice Natsume, you made her chuckle! Pfft! WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

"If you're not gonna tell," he said as he stood up, "I'm leaving."

Natsume started to walk.

_3..2...1.._

"Natsume," Mikan shouted.

_Pfft! Typical Polkadots. I can read you like an open book and predict what'll happen without any mistakes._

He stopped walking. "What?" He glanced at the brunette.

"Maybe, it's okay to tell you," Mikan said as she hugged her knees.

_Tch, finally. But what could it be? Pfft! NATSUME! control yourself!_

He sat down beside Mikan, but not close to the brunette.

He saw a tear falling down from her eyes (duh! hehe, dunno how to put it :p).

"Be sure not to laugh," Mikan said.

"I never laugh Polka. It's too troublesome," Natsume plainly said.

"Y-you s-see," Mikan stuttered.

"Tch, don't stutter Polka, you only sound stupid," He said.

"Natsume! Shut up for once!" Mikan shouted at him.

He was shocked, for only a second. _Nice move Natsume! You only made her even mad. WTF?! What do I care? Aww come on! You love her! Tch! Whatever._

"Whatever Polka," Natsume said.

"I-i... Y-you s-see... t-there-'s t-this g-guy," Mikan started.

Natsume's heart skipped a bit. _A guy?! I'll kill that bastard. Just wait and see. Wait... what if it's me?! WTF?! Is this a confession? WTF?! NATSUME!! CONTROL YOURSELF!_

"A-and, I-i s-sorta, l-like h-him," Mikan said.

_Like?! I'll really kill that bastard! Wait, what if it REALLY IS me?! Pfft! DARN CONSCIENCE!_

"N-no, I-i d-don't like h-him, I-i I..." Mikan paused.

_Don't tell me you LOVE that bastard!_

"I already LOVE him!" Mikan said.

A sudden shock was seen in Natsume's eyes. But it was just for a teeny-tiny second!

_I'll burn him alive! _He clenched his fist. _That bastard! Stealing MY Polkadots. _He stopped. _WTF?! What am I thinking?! I don't like Polkadots!_

"A-and..." Mikan paused.

"Spit it out!" Natsume said, it was more like a shout that a 'said'.

Mikan was a bit shocked. Natsume was holding her shoulders.

"N-natsume, let me finish," Mikan said with a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Pfft, whatever," Natsume settled down.

"And, I-i've de-cided to let him go," Mikan said.

_That bastard is lucky. I'm changing my mind._

"You see, ever since I came to this academy, all that was in my head was him," Mikan looked up at the sky as she said those words.

Natsume's heart beated faster.

_Since she came here, huh?_

"All day and night I tried to smile for him. Not to let him know that it really hurts not being with him everytime," Mikan said.

_Pfft. Typical Polkadots._

"And now that it's been six years..." Mikan paused.

"I think..."

"I should just..."

"Give..."

Mikan was interrupted. For she didn't expect what was about to happen next.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**NATSUME HUGGED HER! **:O (What a shocker!)

"Please, don't give up..." Natsume said.

"I know that I haven't been with you everytime, but please just don't say that you'll give up on me."

"Mikan, I'm so sorry! I love you, but my pride really gets in the way."

He hugged her tighter.

"Natsume," Mikan said.

"Shh, Mikan. Give me a chance."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**"Umm, Natsume, what are you talking about?"**

"You said you were going to give up your love on me!"

Mikan laughed...

-

-

-

-

-

**WHAT THE?! WHY IS SHE LAUGHING?! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Then those words struck him...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**"**NATSUME... I'm not talking about you! I'm talking about my** GRANDPA!"**

Mikan was laughing so hard.

Natsume was dumb struck. He was all red...

He was humiliated.

He stood up his face was all tomato.

Mikan stopped laughing. And stood up.

"I really miss my GRANDPA!" Mikan tensed the word 'grandpa' as a nerve pops up Natsume.

-

-

-

-

-

_**!!!!!!!THE END!!!!!!!**_

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Hehe, sorry about that!

I just love funny moments. But I bet after that they got along.

Anyway, please review!

I got this silly idea when I saw it in person.

My best friend did the same thing to her crush just a few hours ago.

But the guy wasn't Natsume-like.

ANYWHO... please review and make me happy:p

I hope I made you happy... no laugh!

ARIGATOU!

Oh and can anyone please tell me what 'OOC' means?

I really have no idea!

Love ya!

MWUAH

-'nekochikka'-


End file.
